The Fire Within
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: On doctor's orders, Smithers starts to have a nightlife away from Mr. Burns and all of his abuse. What happens when Burns accidently stumbles upon Smithers extremely dominate side?
1. Chapter 1

the fire within

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter one,

"You want nights off?" Mr. Burns asked astonished as he stared at Smithers.

"Yes, unfortunately I am." Smithers said guiltily and Mr. Burns looked to the side.

"If you're so glum about it, then why are you asking for the time off?" Burns asked anf Smithers sighed.

"My doctor suggested me to do something relaxing to uh... release some aggressions she thinks I'm suppressing." Smithers said and Mr. Burns scoffed.

"Oh, you're such a goodie two-shoes, Waylon. You think a doctor knows everything because they have so much medical knowledge." Burns said and he looked at Smithera who looked deeply saddened and Mr. Burns sighed.

"Ok, fine Smithers, I'll let you have your nights off. From... um... Let's say 8:00pm to around 7 should be good, don't you think?" Mr. Burns said and Smithers smiled.

"That's perfect, sir." Smithers said and Burns groaned a little as he picked up the latest safety report.

"What are yoy planning to di with your nights then?" Mr. Burns asked and out of the corner of his eye, it appeared that Waylon's face was as red as a tomato.

"Oh, I got a little internship at the museum cleaning up bones." Smithers said and Mr. Burns flipped through the pages.

"Hmm, an internship, those are unpaid positions. And to have one of those to do something so dull and plain..." Mr. Burns trailed off and Smithers nodded.

"Yes, that's true, but it's for my health, not my pocketbook." Smithers said and Mr. Burns waved off his comment.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Go make me a pot of coffee and draw me a hot bath, Smithers." Mr. Burns said, and with a nod, Smithers left the room. Mr. Burns started thinking about the idiotic doctor that robbed a few hours of Waylon's time.

And all because he has surpressed aggressions? Why I see Smithers every single day, so what does he have to be annoyed with? Perhaps it's not a work-related matter, but a matter about his love-life. Why I can't remember the last time a girl came down to visit him. Perhaps he is too much of a player to be in a monogamist relationship right now.

Mr. Burns thought and suddenly his office door bursted open.

"Ok, where is he? Mr. Burns?" A booming voice cried, and Mr. Burns fell to the floor, worried it was some mad man with a gun.

"Oh, I saw that, Burnsie, you sligh old sun of a bitch. Up an at 'em." The voice cried grabbing the back of Mr. Burns' suit and picking him up into the air.

"My god man, you're as light as a notebook." A young sixty year old man said and there was something familiar about this man.

"Do I know you?" Mr. Burns said and the man gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh, boy. I was in your fraternity, brother. I was a pledge when you graduated, but I'm a legacy. My namr is B.B. Sprouts." The man said and Burns' eyes widened.

"Oh, yes, of course. Sprouts Fresh Water company, I remember now. So what are you doing here?" Mr. Burns asked and B.B. smiled.

"Well, I have been looking for new locations ans I heard that you were in this neck of the woods. I remember you telling all of us to come see you." B.B. said and Burns placed a hand on his chin as he tried to remember this promise.

"Ok, well... alright then. Put me down and tell me what is new with you?" Mr. Burns asked as B.B. placed him back in his chair.

"Well, I was thinking about starting a logging company using our water to help the trees grow up and out. Oh, and speaking of 'out' ta-da." B.B. gestured to himself and Monty rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Burns asked and B.B.'s smile faltered a little.

"That was my fun way of telling you that I am gay." B.B. said and Mr. Burns smiled.

"How wonderful. What are you gay about?" Mr. Burns asked and B.B. rose an eyebrow.

"Are you being serious?" B.B. asked and Monty glared at him.

"Serious about asking a question? Of course not, I'm just trying to make conversation! Now what are you happy about?" Mr. Burns asked and at that moment Smithers came back.

"Your coffee is done and I have some for you, in your favorite cup." He said and then he paused when he saw B.B.

"Oh, what an attractive dish, you dog." B.B. said and Burns nodded.

"Yes, best coffee there is." Mr. Burns said and Waylon walked over and gave Burns his coffee. B.B. eyed them carefully, and noticed Waylon's secret sme when he stared at Mr. Burns.

"Blue Blazes, Man! How many times do I have to tell you not to make the coffee too hot!" Burns yelled and threw the liquid on Waylon's chest, making him tense up in pain.

"My apologies, sir. Would you allow me to make you another glass?" Waylon asked and Burns sighed.

"Only if you do it right." Burns said handing him the cup. Smithers took it and walked away, leaving B.B. sucking his teeth at this display.

"What are you gawking at?" Burns said and B.B. chuckled.

"Oh, nothing important. I think we should catch up tonight though. Say diner at the Gilded Truffle and then I can take you to my favorite club." B.B. offered and Burns shrugged.

"Why not? I can have my assistant drive me there at 8 and he can walk home after that." Mr. Burns said and B.B. wrote this information down.

"Ok, it's official, I'll see you at 8." B.B. said and then he left the room. Down the hall he heard a noise of running water and B.B. walked towards it. He saw Waylon in some sort of executive breakroom, washing the front of his shirt with water and a nail scrubber.

"You don't have to put up with him you know." B.B. said and Waylon nearly dropped the nail scrubber.

"What are you doing here?" Smithers asked and B.B. shot hin a seductive smile.

"I was dropping in on a old friend, but it appears that I hit the mother load when I met you." B.B. said and Smithers blushed.

"That is inappropriate." Smithers said and B.B. laughed.

"Feisty, ok slugger, I'll tell you what; If you ever want a good job that pays you as much or more than Mr. Burns then give me a call." B.B. said, handing him the card.

"And, uh, if you don't want a new job then maybe a one night stand or said with wink and Smithers' blush deepened.

"Oh, my, uh, well, I don't think, I mean, I don't want-" Smithers was stopped by B.B.'s finger on his lips.

"Now, now, a good decision needs at least 24 hours of thought before making it. Just think about either, or both, and call me whenever you say 'yes'." B.B. said and he walked away leaving a shocked Smithers behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

Waylon was kinda thrown by B.B.'s proposal. He didn't know what to think about it. He had worked for Mr. Burns for most of his life, and loved him for just as long. Though it would actually be nice if he could be with someone who he actually had a chance with. B.B. was younger, willing to be with him, offered him a job with an increased pay. He didn't know the man that well, but the job was worth thinking about. But if he did leave Mr. Burns, who would take care of him? Mr. Burns would no doubt replace him, but Monty doesn't seem to understand that he put up with him for so long because he loves Monty.

"Smithers! What is taking you so long? I need to change!" Mr. Burns yelled from the next room, and Waylon nodded.

"Yeah, you do need to change." Smithers muttered to himself.

"Quit your pathetic whining and get over here!" Mr. Burns yelled and Smithers nodded.

"Coming." He called to his superior and he grabbed one of Mr. Burns' favorite suits and exited the vast closet.

"Oh, good. You didn't grab one of the cheap hundred thousand suits." Burns said and Waylon smiled.

"I remember you saying that you like to dress up for old friends." Smithers said and he put the suit on a rack so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

"Oh, please. B.B. is not a friend. If anything, this is a potential business move?" Burns said and Smithers blinked.

"Business sir?" He asked and Burns nodded. Waylon walked up to the man, and started to undress him. Though he was attracted to Burns, he had undressed him so many times, that it had lost it's magic. In fact it became more mechanic then anything else.

"Yes, if we have the backing of water energy, then perhaps we can build more Nuclear plants without protests of the hippies." Burns said and Smithers sighed.

"Ah, that makes more sense." Smithers said and Burns eyed him.

"What were you thinking, Smithers?" Burns asked and Smithers shrugged.

"For a brief moment, I thought you were going to convert the plant, or merge the two together." Smithers said and Burns scoffed.

"Merging, with B.B.?" Burns asked and Waylon nodded.

"It is an acceptable hypothesis, sir." Smithers said and Burns shook his head.

"The man is so annoying. And you know he proves to be quite frustrating when attempting to have a simple conversation." Burns said and Smithers folded the clothes that were once on his friend. Burns watched him, understanding that Smithers wanted to keep everything tidy. So he crossed his arms over his chest, cold because he was only in his boxers.

"What were you two talking about, if I can ask?" Smithers asked and Burns rolled his eyes.

"He told be that he was happy, but refused to tell me why. In fact, he got confused when I asked him why he was happy." Burns said and Waylon grabbed the new suit and started to dress the man.

"Sir, can I be frank?" Smithers asked and Burns looked at him.

"If you must." He retorted and Smithers sighed.

"Sir, are you certain that B.B. was happy. Language can change a bit over several years, and you do not keep up with common occurrences." Smithers said and Burns rolled his eyes again.

"Smithers, I am sure. He said 'that was my fun way of telling you that I am gay' and I asked him what he was gay about, and the fool got confused." Burns said and Waylon froze while buttoning Burns' shirt.

"Hmm?" Burns looked down at his employee and saw that Smithers was blushing deeply.

"Honey-glow? What have I said, Smithers?" Burns asked and Smithers cleared his throat and continued his job.

"Oh, just that I believe that B.B. had chosen to use the slang term for 'gay' instead of the traditional meaning." Smithers said and Burns eyed him.

"Odd, what is this 'slang term' for happy?" Burns said and Smithers swallowed and grabbed the jacket for the suit. He waited until he was out of Burns line of sight before answering.

"There is a possibility that B.B. was telling you that he is a homosexual." Smithers said and Burns blinked.

"Surely you don't mean a man attracted to other men, do you?" Burns asked and Smithers nodded.

"That's exactly what I mean." Smithers said and Burns shook his head.

"No, not possible!" Burns screamed and since the suit was on he tore away from Smithers and started pacing.

"Good God, man! And he wanted to have dinner with me! I hope that the fool doesn't think that this meeting is a date! That would be humiliating!" Burns screamed and Smithers wanted to comfort him.

"Sir, I don't think-"

"And what if word got out that I had dinner with a homosexual! Then others may think that I am a homosexual! And if they believed that, then every time I ate with another man, people will think that we are on a date!" Burns said and Smithers tightened his lips.

"I don't know sir, we occasionally eat together." Smithers commented and Burns waved him off.

"True, but you are not homosexual. As we all know, those freaks are flamboyant, dress-wearing, female-wannabes. If I was ever in the presence of a homosexual, I might as well kill myself." Burns said and Smithers took a step back. He felt insulted, but he couldn't let on to how he felt.

"Well, would you like me to cancel your dinner with B.B.?" Smithers suggested and Burns thought about it.

"Oh, maybe it would be better to talk business with him. At least then I have an excuse for knowing him at all." Burns said and Smithers nodded sadly.

"I see, sir. Then we better get going then. The restaurant is a bit of a drive." Smithers said, opening the door for Burns. The old man sensed that he may have hit a nerve, but what could have upset Smithers.

 _I wonder if there is a chance that Smithers is upset that I'm having dinner with someone else. He does like our candlelit dinners._

Burns thought as he looked at the seat in front of him. And the two drove in silence, which was pretty normal for them. Burns wasn't always a fan of listening to the radio, so often they would talk or say nothing at all. But after several minutes of taxing boredom, they finally drove up to the restaurant and Smithers parked.

"If your still unsure about this, then you can still cancel." Smithers said, and Burns rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop treating me like a baby, Smithers. I can handle myself. Besides it's almost time for you to leave." Burns reminded Smithers who then got out of the car and opened the door for Burns.

"Here are the keys, sir. Thank you for being so understanding with all this." Smithers said once Burns was out of the car.

"Well, you put up with my deplorable Heath all the time. It's only fair to help you through this temporary fix." Burns said and Smithers smiled.

"Oh, sir, I don't mind taking care of you." Smithers said and Burns turned to him.

"Then I don't know why you don't study medicine so that I don't have to pay some quack doctors to administer to me." Burns said and Smithers expression dropped.

"I'm sorry, sir." Smithers said and Burns waved him off.

"Burnsie! And cutie!" B.B. rushes over to the two of them and hugged them both.

"Get off me man!" Burns shouted and B.B. dropped them, with a hearty chuckle.

"I suppose that I should have told you that I was a hugger." B.B. said and Smithers cleared his throat.

"Is there something else you need sir?" Smithers said, and Burns was going to tell him that he changed his mind, and wanted to go home. But as he was going to say this, a car spewing loud music sped down the road and stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Waylon!" One man said as he stepped out of the car.

"Hey, there sexy!" Another man said once the window was down.

"Get your right little ass over here!" Another man said, sitting on the window frame and crossing his arms over the top of the car.

"Shut up, guys!" Smithers said, as a blush formed on his face.

"Friends of yours?" Burns asked and B.B. winked at Smithers again.

"I'd like to meet them." B.B. said, knowingly.

"U-um, they offered to give me a ride to my internship." Smithers said and Burns sighed. He had forgotten about that.

"Well, then be gone with you. I don't need to be seen slumming with such characters." Burns said, and in a huff, he spun around and entered the restaurant.

"Seems like Burns doesn't like your friends." B.B. said and Smithers shrugged.

"Monty doesn't really like most people." Smithers shrugged.

"Well, I like you." B.B. said and then he chuckled when Smithers friends started to chant his name.

"Waylon. Waylon. Waylon."

"Waylon. Waylon. Waylon."

"Waylon. Waylon. Waylon."

Smithers covered his eyes and B.B. chuckled again.

"I do hope that you're giving my request some thought, my dear Waylon. And I hope to see you real soon." B.B. said, and Smithers watched him enter the restaurant. He just wasn't sure about that guy. On one hand, Smithers loved Mr. Burns, and B.B. is not Mr. Burns. On the other hand, Mr. Burns did not love him, and B.B. is not Mr. Burns. With a sigh, Smithers walked over to his friends, got in the car, and they drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

"So what is up with you and Waylon?" B.B. asked with a sly smile, and Monty rose and eyebrow at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Burns asked and B.B. shrugged.

"Well, how is your relationship?" B.B. specified, hoping that was clear enough to get an answer.

"Well, it has it's ups and downs, of course. For example, I enjoy when he is drunk off of his rocker and staggers around for my amusement. But then the man asks me for nights off, how low." Monty said, shaking his head at the ridiculousness.

"Perhaps it is best to be frank." B.B. said, picking up his glass of wine.

"Are you and Waylon romantic with each other?" B.B. asks and Mr. Burns almost choked on his meal.

"Why on earth would you ask such a thing. Smithers and I are not homosexuals. I repeat, not homosexuals." Burns repeated that last part to extinguish any possible romantic intentions B.B. might have for him.

"Well, perhaps you aren't, but I suspect that Waylon is." B.B. said and Burns rolled his eyes.

"Please, B.B., Waylon is as straight as a pencil. Though ironically he told me his suspicions about you being a homosexual." Burns said and B.B. smiled.

"I am." B.B. said and Burns blinked, and he couldn't stop the slow blush forming on his face. It was one thing to be a homosexual, it was another to be comfortable telling others about it.

"Who cares, as long as you know that nothing will happen between the two of us." Burns said, crossing his arms, and B.B. chuckled.

"I'm not attracted to you" B.B. said, as if that was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.

"You're not? Then why did you want to see me?" Burns asked and B.B. shrugged.

"Well, just to see you, of course. Besides if I was going to be with anyone, it would be that sexy assistant of yours." B.B. said and Burns blushed. Perhaps he was a bit too old fashioned, but he didn't like the thought of B.B. throwing himself at Waylon. Though technically why should Monty care how Waylon was treated. He, himself, was always mean and cruel to Waylon, but Waylon was always his friend. At times, Waylon was his only friend. Perhaps that is why he didn't enjoy how B.B. was thinking of Waylon. Maybe.

"Forget it, Waylon doesn't like men, and even if he did he doesn't have the time to be in a relationship with anyone." Burns said and B.B. was still some jolly guy.

"Why not, Burnsie? You just told me that Smithers asked for nights off. I could date him by the cloak of night." B.B. said and Burns shifted.

"Smithers asked for that time off as a recommendation his doctor made a he's doing it for his health, not his pocketbook." Burns repeated his lackey's words.

"Ah, well, perhaps it is time to forget about Waylon anyways. I have this adorably wonderful idea." B.B. said. They had already discussed business ideas and eaten dinner, so they were just wasting time at this point.

"What sort of idea?" Burns asked. Normally he and Waylon would have started some wholesome activity, like burning money, or staring at women's ankles or having Waylon massage his brain. You know, things that close friends have to be a part of. But with Smithers gone, Burns didn't know what to do.

"Well, there is this positively wonderful club I come to when I come to Springfield. I never miss it, and if you're interested you could come with me tonight if you like." B.B. said and Burns felt odd. He didn't quite trust B.B., but what else was he going to do? Go home and wonder alone in his house until he gets lost? He couldn't even call Smithers for help because he is doing that internship at the museum.

"I suppose I could venture around and see the humdrum Springfield you have come to know." Mr. Burns said and B.B. clapped his hands in such a flamboyant manner.

"Oh goodie. We regulars call this place Double A to keep it on the DL." B.B. said and Burns rose an eyebrow at him.

"What is this 'DL' you speak?" Monty asked and B.B. chuckled quietly and stood up.

"It stands for down low. But come on you innocent devil, you." B.B. said.

"Well 'innocent devil' is more of an oxymoron, but-Hey!" Burns said and B.B. lifted the frail old man and threw him over his shoulder.

"Come on we don't want to be late!" B.B. said, now excited for the evening ahead.

"Unhand me, you crazed lunatic! Unhand me! Put me down! Smithers! Smithers!" Burns called out. But Smithers wasn't there. Instead he was sitting in front of a mirror while one of his friends gently dusted makeup onto his face. Smithers often didn't see why he had to use makeup for this little internship. But he didn't want to sound rude or disrespectful by refusing their kindness. After all, Smithers has known these guys for a long time. Even before some of them went drag.

"Alright honey, you look so, so good. Now your cheeks are gonna be covered, but I would still love to put some mascara on your eyelashes, just so they make your eyes pop." Cory, or in this case, Crystal said.

"I'm supposed to look masculine, won't the mascara be a bit contradictive?" Smithers asked and Crystal giggled girlishly.

"Don't be silly, Waylon. With your outfit, no one will notice the mascara. They will only notice how powerful you look." Crystal said and Waylon sighed his consent.

"Hurt up ladies, the mambo number starts in five minutes! Where are my dancers!" The main man, Justin said. He wasn't gay or a drag queen, but his brother in law was, and they went into business together. Now the brother in law has passed on, but Justin still runs the place with his wife to honor his memory.

"My, my, little one. Don't be so jumpy. If you can't handle Justin's shouting, we can always make you wear earplugs." Crystal said and Waylon shrugged.

"I'm sorry Crystal. I guess I'm just a little nervous." Waylon said as Crystal did his eyes.

"That is fine little one. It is normal to be nervous. How long has it been since you have been on stage?" Crystal asked and Waylon thought about it. The reason he stopped was because Mr. Burns needed him to do more medical assistance.

"I'm not sure. Over ten years at least." Waylon said and Crystal patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure that you'll get into the swing of things soon, little one. We are all here to support you." Crystal said an Waylon nodded. Crystal got up to do the mambo number. When his doctor told him that he needed knew that he would end up back here, his old stomping grounds. But he didn't know how his friends convinced him to do an act that was so... hardcore.

Waylon took a deep breath and watched Crystal dance a little. Their eyes locked, and Crystal smiled at Waylon, who instantly felt better. Therefore without anyone hesitation, Waylon got dressed in his costume.


End file.
